When I Were You
by Failuresnot2try
Summary: Plagued with dream like visions, Remy is confronted by a Goddess that demands he makes good on his promise from a previous life to find and restore her Pieces of Eden to save the world from her wrath as he learns love and betrayal like no other.
1. Chapter 1

**Once upon a Dream **

**).( **

The dream. That dream. It plagued him since his twenty-first birthday. Perspiration engulfed his body. His hands clutched to his blanket for dear life nearly ripping it to shreds as he slept. His body writhed resembling a fish gutted alive.

"Shit!" he swore awaking into reality. Remy tried to still his trembling breath praying for his heart to rest a bit. Peeling his damp sheets off; he headed for the shower. His nude body resting against the tile walls as the cold water cascaded down his warm body. When his heart relaxed he closed his eyes a little to remember the dream.

**())-}-**

Dream Flashback

_He was hurt lying on the floor across from a woman younger than himself. Her eyes ablaze as she tried to crawl over to him. He could feel the heat of fire on his cheeks as well as taste the smoke in the air. _

"_Frère [brother]!" she called to me. He tried to reach her. That is when he felt the pain in his chest. Looking down he realized that he was bleeding. That was when he heard the sound of heels clicking along the marble floor. _

_The girl who called him brother stood clutching his side, "Alice court [Alice run]!" He demanded, but it was too late. The woman whose shoes he heard came to a halt behind her; stabbing her threw her heart from the back. His eyes followed Alice's body to the ground. It bounced lightly at the contact. _

_From his downcast view he saw the bottom of the murderess dress. It was velvet red with gold embroidery in the shape of tree vines. _

"_Vous mourrez maintenant l'assassin [you will die now assassin]!" she shouted followed by the sound of gunfire_.

End Dream

**())-}—**

Remy didn't know why these dreams started or why they felt so real. No matter how much he drunk, smoked, or fucked the dream would find him again. Every night he felt his life slipping away. He saw his 'sister' die before his eyes. He saw the deranged mistress come to kill him. He wanted an end to it. A break. Why was he constantly plagued with such issues?

He turned the shower off not even bothering to dry himself after he exited. Instead he made his way to his fridge for liquid comfort when the lights shut off.

"Damn did I forget ta pay te bill again?" he shook his head as a thought struck him. If his bill wasn't paid then why was his fridge still on?

"Pierre Emile de Marseille." He heard a woman's voice. He turned to see nothing. Going back to his bedroom to dress he searched his apartment to find no one. About to give up his search he noticed an opened window with a transparent white bird perched upon it. Remy went to it to see it fly onto the local church.

Compelled to follow he left the top level of the gift store he occupied and climbed on the roof. Under the cover of night he ran across before jumping on the old bookstore to get a better angle to hop the fence outside Saint Louis.

The bird landed at the base of the highest steeple. Remy took a quick inhale of breath before going to the front door where he jumped up to grab the with decorative ledge that hovered above it with his feet on the wrought iron door handles. Once sure of his footing he jumped slightly to the left to grasp the top of the white pillar. From there he pulled himself up until he reached the birds position.

The wispy bird eyed him curiously. Remy tried to touch it but his hand kept slipping through. After the fifth stroke it vanished.

"Pierre Emile de Marseille." The female voice spoke again.

He knew she was behind him, "That aint my name."

"It was your name." she said in her voice that was cold yet compelling laced with a layer of detachment.

He turned expecting to see some hag in a voodoo suit or his psycho x-girlfriend. Instead he was met with a goddess. Her long brown hair hung freely over her shoulders. Her eyes glowed pure white along with the two triquetra symbols on her cheek as well as the triple spiral that lay just above her breast. The woman had a simple, yet ethereal, golden tiara with a purple stone at its center. The same small stones adorned her nipples which acted as hooks to hold her hanging blue transparent fabric that graced the floor in length. Her panty made of the same gold the tiara was.

He blinked trying to form a coherent thought, " Who … what are … you?"

"You should not concern yourself with who I am or what I am."

"Then why are you here?" Remy asked holding a hand to his face to block the brightness of her eyes.

"That," she stepped forward, " is a question I can answer Pie …"

He interrupted her, "My name ain't Pierre Emile de Marseille woman!"

"It was once your name," she seemed to almost float as she walked around him, "Pierre Emile de Marseille was entrusted by me as well as the beings that share my power. He swore to us that if he could not restore the balance between our worlds that he would carry on his task in his next life."

"How do you know that I am his next life?" He asked stepping away from her searing gaze.

"Have you not the dreams?"

"I …"

"The talent? The strength? The power?"

"I …"

"You are a assassin are you not?"

"Thief." He corrected.

"Is there a difference mortal?"

Defeated, "Fine then what are those dreams. Why do they plague me?"

"The dreams, Pierre's memories," she stilled, "Will tell you where Pierre hid my apple. A gift from his patron goddess of power, me, Pallas."

"If ya gave it to him then why can't ya find it huh?"

"This I cannot do. The apple did grant him a power, but it is what he hid in my apple that matters most. Inside he placed two out of the five Pieces of Eden, The Sword of Fire and Cherubim's Carona. I have no true power here assassin. You will have to collect the apple along with the Papal Staff and the Serpent Scroll for me."

"Then what," he snapped skeptically, "Summon you with some pixie dust?"

"We shall meet where the transactions of my people began. You will know the location when the time comes."

He huffed, "Ya know I never understand people who speak the way ya do. You obviously want my help yet you speak in riddles."

"Riddles that Pierre, that you have the answer to. Finish his path assassin and I shall see you greatly rewarded."

"So you just expect me ta hop down from here and just run along ta find what ya want although I have no idea what it is or what it looks like?"

"You will have a helper. My bird graces her neck. It is then that you shall find your partner and begin your journey." With that said she was gone. Remy hopped he had imagined it all. It had to be a hallucination of sorts.

**())-}—**

Two weeks later Remy found himself in Bayville at a bus stop. He normally didn't take a bus, but it was raining and his bike was out of gas. The trip wouldn't be too long. Placing his money in the collector he held onto one of the handles of the already full bus.

Fifteen minutes in they hit a speed bump which caused him to lurch forward bumping into a girl.

"Sorry miss." Remy said pulling himself back up.

"No harm no fowl." The girl said. As he sat up he froze. On her chocker was the pendant of Pallas' white bird.

"This really is real ain't it?"

"Pardon?"

…**. **

**Please Review **

Hoped yall liked it. This story has an Assassin's Creed twist to it if you ever played that game.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Partner **

**).( **

Remy had watched her from the shadows. A part of him refused to accept that this was real. The moment he bumped into the girl, Rogue she's called, on the bus she didn't seem that special and yet he just knew she was the one meant for him to find. But why her?

So he stalked her. From what he could figure she was a highschool student and part time member of a mutant organization. She lives in a residence with more mutants. He did not know her power per se , but he had an idea of what she could do.

Throwing what he swore was his last cigarette on the ground he walked to the main gate slowly. How was he supposed to tell some stranger he barely knew that she had to give up everything she ever knew and loved to go on some sort of goose chase with him.

"Bonjour." he said as he held the intercom button.

A moment later a gruffy voice answered him, "What do you want bub?"

"I am here ta speak with Rogue."

"Rogue huh." he said doubtfully before pushing the button to unlock the gate, "Meet you at the front door."

Gambit took his time getting there and still had to wait for the occupants inside to answer the door. Finally it swung open. "Recognize this man Stripes?" Logan asked holding the door open with her on the side of him.

"No, but he kinda looks familiar."

"You heard her." Logan slammed the door shut in his face. Annoyed he wrapped on the door until it opened again. This time a statuesque African opened the door, "The Professor wishes to have word with you." she waved him in with a grand gesture of the hand.

The innards of the mansion were beautiful. It reminded him of a place he stole from once or twice. Following her up the steps he could had sworn that she almost glided. Definately a mutant.

A flight of steps, six doors, and a corridor later she stopped at a door far more elaborate than the others, "He will speak to you in there," she gestured graduosly, "And if I were you it would both endear him and benifit yourself if you are honest about your presence here."

With that she walked off. After her ample behind bent around the corner he opened the door. The study as some would call it had pale green walls trimmed with dark woods that matched the furniture. Behind the desk sat a wise looking bald old man with a smile on his face in a grey suit.

"Welcome Gambit, please have a seat."

Trying to not look too surprised that he knew his name he took the last empty seat. The other two were occupied by the short door slammer and Rogue.

"How did ..." Gambit began.

"Did I know your name?" the Professor finished.

_'It's like he can read my mind.'_ he thought.

_'That is because I can.' _The Professor's voice entered his thoughts.

"Yes there are other mutants than yourself," The Professor smiled at him, "I picked up your psyche, the waves of energy the brain gives off, a week ago. You have been scowering the outskirts of my mansion rather furiously for quite some time." At that the door slammer growled. "Gambit," he adressed him again, "This is Logan," he pointed to door slammer, "And this as we both know is Rogue."

"How do ya know who I am?" she questioned leveling him with a suspicious glare that made the corner of his mouth twitch.

"We bumped inta each other on te bus a while back."

She thought a minute before recognition colored her features, "Yeah I remeber yer te guy that fell on my lap." Logan growled again.

"Yeah that was me all right."

"But I don't remember exchangin names wit ya though." she pointed out crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I can explain that ..."

"As I've said Rogue, he has been studying us. Your name is probably one of the many things he has found out about us." The Professor cut in.

Finding it his turn to speak, "Alright bub who sent you?"

"Well tats a long story ..."

"It was Magneto wasn't it." Logan probed.

"Steady yourself my old friend," The Professor held out a hand to silence him, "Let him speak."

"Fine." he snapped.

"Well it's a long story ..."

"Ya said that already." Rogue reminded him.

"Has anyone ever told ya how pretty yer eyes are when yer angry?" he smiled at her bewildered expression.

"Can I kill him now?" Logan asked.

The Professor sighed, "Patience."

Gambit looked away from Rogue to speak. He found his eyes on his shoes as the words left his mouth, "Fer years now I've been havin these strange dreams of another time, another plae, another life, an they always felt so real. I tried everythang ta get rid of 'em ..."

Logan interupted, "I hear suicide helps."

"Logan!" The Professor scolded.

Continuing on, "Then a little over a week ago I awoke in my apartment. I heard some femme call my name, but instead of saying Remy LeBeau, she says Pierre Emile de Marsaille. I looked all over and found no one. Finally, I found this little transparent white bird in a window I know I had closed.

When I got close enough it flew ta the church. I followed it ta find myself a Goddess. I know that sounds stupid an all, but that's what she says she was. She says that Pierre, which was me in a previous life, had left the world without finishin her biddin. She says that he promised that if he failed in one life he would continue in the next. Next mening me.

She tells me that my dreams aren't dreams at all. She said they're memories. His memories and that I need them ta figure out how ta find her five pieces of Eden. But I'll tell ya by then I was thanking about quiting alcohol altogether cause she couldn't be real.

Before she left though she said that I was ta have a partner an said partner would where her bird on her neck. A couple of days go by with no one wearing a damn bird on their damn necks so I quit the idea ... that was until I bumped inta Rogue here on the bus. I have a hunch that me fallin inta yer lap was no accident." He finished. It was obvious Rogue and Logan thought he was blowing steam, but the Professor seemed to actually know the truth when he heard it.

"What is the name of this goddess Mr. LeBeau?" The Professor asked him.

"Pallas."

"Hmm," his hands folded in concentration, "I do not know much about mythology ,but from what I understand that partcular godess is one that has many names to many ancient civilazations as well as some today ..."

"Don't tell me that you're buying that crap Chuck!" Logan demanded.

"I read him as he told his story. What he thought and or saw I saw. From what I can gather he is telling the truth. Now whether that woman is a god or not has yet to be seen."

"I still don't believe him."

"Me either." Rogue agreed.

Sighing, "I wish my patron goddess could jus show up. Then yall'd believe me."

"Yeah like that'll happen." Logan rolled his eyes when the door slammed shut and the windows closed of their own accord.

"Logan, my friend. I believe that you may have spoken too soon." The Professor wheeled himself backwards.

The room instantly began to have a glow to it as their hair as well as unfastened possessions flew around the room. Strange symbols, or perhaps unreadible words, in bright white crawled across the ceiling and it's adjacent walls.

Then they heard a muffled chanting. As the noise picked up in tempo so did the wind and brightness level on the hieroglyphics. When the occupants thought they could take it no longer the symbols fell from the wall and pooled in the center of the floor before crawling their way upward in the shape of a person.

When the outline was finished a burst of energy pushed them all backwards. When they recovered they found it safe to open their eyes. Even the wind had stopped. In the center of the room stood Pallas.

"Who is it that doubts my dominion over this indebted mortal?" she asked. Instead of answering they all looked at her in awe.

"As you see," she contiued, "I Pallas, I Minerva, I Athena, am very much no figmant of mortal imagination."

"I don't believe it." Logan wispered as he stepped closer to her trying to place her with his sense of smell. She smelled of the salitest oceans and the fresshes watering holes. She smelled of chrysanthemum fields and of barley. She smelled of port and of blood. She smelled of fertile earth and droughted desert. He did not know of anything that could smell of variety the way she could. She was unatural.

"I am as real as the air you breath," she looked at Logan before giving them all a fierce look, "And as real as the danger that will befall Earth in six moon cycles time if you do not help return what was stolen from us."

"Ya aint say all tat when we spoke!" Gambit accused.

"You have now found your counterpart. This is a story that you both needed to hear in order to do your tasks."

"What ya mean by we." Rogue glared at Pallas.

"We means the two of you chit," she snapped at Rogue, "Your fates have been tied together long before you were born. Two previous lives to be exact. It was on that fated night that you two met for the first time."

"How we meet?" Rogue asked curious.

"That is another story for another today. For now you must collect my Five Pieces of Eden. You see many millenias ago our Father entity created us, the Gods and Godesses who walk among you to manage his latest project. Earth. The Father Entity is called God and or Jesus by you mortals of today.

But you see us higher beings of power did little to entertain the Father Entity since we were nearly perfect. Thus he made a being who would be capable of much kindness and much evil. A being who could choose its purpose. A being who, with a limited life, would be forced to do what is necessary to get by. He made Man. But one lone man was not enough so he created Woman.

At the time we all shared Earth's Eden, but Man and Woman grew jealous of our beauty and our power while we were jealous that our Father Entity had deemed such pathetic species to litter our sacred land. So we waged a silent war between each other behind Father's back.

Man set us against each other. Saying that one was more favored than the other using our need for Father's approval as a weakness. But, some of us, I being one of them, saw past Man's tricks for we knew Man had a weakness and it was Woman.

My sister, Wadjet, had a unique talent. She could turn herself into any serpent at will. At first we thought her power pointless. But at that precise moment we knew what we needed to do. The Tree of Life was our Father's most prized possesion. It was said any who stole the red fruit from it would instantly be cast from Eden.

Wadjet turned herself into a snake and thus tempted Woman to steal fruit. Father found out immediatly and banished her form our lands. Naturally, Man was upset. He argued with Father that us Gods had tricked her and thus we too should be cast from Eden.

Father agreed to cast us away, but only for 500 years. Then we were to be able to return,but still Man was not satisfied. He begged Father for the power to fight the gods themselves for, with the power we have been bestowed, we would easily rule over man.

So Father made a deal with man. He would create five sacred objects that, when collected altogether, would give Man the power to slay the Gods as well as regain them entry into Eden. However, Father favored us more than Man so he scattered these objects across the planet believeing that Man would never be able to find them.

He was wrong. He underestimated Man. The decendents of the first mortals soon populated the planet. Many died in the conquest of the Pieces of Eden, but eventually they were all found.

A man who titled himself Kaapro, meaning one of God's strength, took all of the objects. The Apple of Eden, the Papal Staff, the Serpent Scroll, the Fire Sword, and the Cherebums Corana to Eden. The moment he stepped into the holy garden the power drained from us Gods.

He slayed most of my brother and sisters that day. We had underestimated the hatred of man. Father Entity watched as he slayed nearly all of us. Only four of us managed to hide, but we were weak. We no longer held power over man.

Father was upset. He did not think his creations would go so far so he flooded the earth. Even then the humans lived. Then he sent a great rock from the black abyss into our planet to scorch the earth. Still Man lived. Then he froze the planet. And yet once again man lived. He realized quite literally he could not rid himself of man.

So in one last attempt he decided to, at some time in the future, when man reached the height of it's potential, he would destroy it with the very thing it needs to live. The sun."

"So," the Professor intervined, "You are saying that the sun will be destroyed in six months?"

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Then why help us? I thought you hate Man?" Logan aksed.

"My heart for you mortals does not out way my need to survive. If this planet is destroyed so are we. We are earth bound just as you are mortal."

"An we need ya help why?" Gambit asked.

"Because, unlike you, we will have the power to not only stop the destroyed stars power from destroying your precious solar system. We could also rebuild it for we, unlike you, fully understand the power that is locked away in those five items since it was originally stolen form us in the first place. None of you would know what to do even with the Serpent Scrolls directions layed before your eyes."

"So helpin you helps us," Gambit asked to see her nodd at him, "Then why did ya need Pierre. yer still alive right. How come you jus can't get them yourselves?"

"We do not have the power mortal. As I have stated our power is locked away within the five pieces of Eden. I can speak to you, but that is about it. My power has grown weaker over the ages. You would not understand our grasp of time. We were here for millenias before Man was even thought of. Your race's history dates back far further than you would have thought."

"Then why Pierre? Why ask him for help."

"That is something that you will come to know in time. Lolligag if you wish, the fate of mankind as well as us few remaining dieties now rest in your hands." she said.

"Where do we start?" Gambit asked hopefully.

"Pierre Emile de Marsille." she answed before dissapearing far quicker than she arrived. When she left all silently looked at each other before Rogue stormed out.

**()}-}- **

"Rogue open up." Gambit had chased her to her bedroom after she fled the study.

"No!" she growled from her bed. Why was the fate of the world in her hands? She had been through so much already and when she was just beginning to have a respite from her horrid past she was now being forced to save the world. Well screw her and him! She didn't want to help. She didn't want to be forced to leave her 'family' now that she found one.

"Rogue ..." he softened his tone a bit.

Crying, "Fuck you! Who do ya thank you are comin inta my life an fuckin everythang up huh!"

"Trust me I didn't want this cherrie."

"Like hell ... I bet ya probably planned this with the cosmos," she spat, "I bet ya were all like hmm how are we gonna screw Rogue over taday, then ya raised yer hand and volunteered this mess!"

Seeing that she wouldn't be reasoned with he picked the lock.

"Who told ya that ya were allowed ta come in? Get out!" she growled throwing everything she could at him. He dodged until he got close enough to tackle her to the ground. When he had her pinned he spoke again, "Do ya honestly thank I enjoy this mon ami? I am as much victim here as you are."

"My ansestor didn't make a promise to a Goddess." she hissed trying to free herself.

Holding her tighter, "Look, ya can hate me an her all ya want, but that doesn't change te fact tat we're screwed either way ..."

"Your point?" she interupted.

"My point is that we can either sit here an bitch about it or we can go out there and do something about it. Which one do you wanna do?"

At that she had no answer. Instead she turned her head guiltily from him. She knew she may had overeacted a bit, but still why was life always throwing her curveballs. She just wanted to be a kid again. She wanted to believe that if she pulled her cover over her eyes for a while she'd be safe. She wanted to just be free. Free from everything.

There was a time not too long ago that she considered freeing herself, but she didn't. Back then she refused because she owed Logan for spairing her life. Then she didn't do it because of her 'brother', but really would that ever be enough? Was there anything to hold on to?

But of course there was. If she offed herself now the people she had began to count as family would die in six months time. Why couldn't she be heartless? Why did she have to give a damn?

"Let me go." she mouthed meekly. Defeated she stealed herself away from him, "I'll help."

At her door the Professor and Logan watched. What were they to do? What could they say.

"Gambit, I will show you to your room." The Professor said. As they walked the halls together since Logan decided to console Rogue he spoke again, "I have a feeling that what must happen can only happen between the two of you. If you shall for any reason be in need of my assistance I want you to call us. And please do not judge Rogue to harshly for her less than stunning behavior. She has been through alot."

**Please Review **

**Sorry for delay; laptop crashed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thought **

**).(**

The golden rays filtered through the windows casting warmth unto the cold room, but not his soul. His back faced the light as he sat on his bed deep in thought. It was up to him to save the world with the help of an emotional teenage Goth. Taking deep breaths he thought on what Pallas had said and what he, no they, were going to do. What kind of person does it take to be a hero? He was no knight in shining armor with a sword pulled from a rock. He was no man in tights with a cape. He was no law abiding citizen or city worker. Why him? Why her?

They were mutants true, but not much more than that. Was the qualifications met in their past lives? What kind of person was Pierre? What kind of person was she so long ago? And more importantly where were the Five Pieces of Eden?

[knock knock]

"Come in." he watched Rogue open the door her hands twitching with anticipation.

"Morning." she said nervously from the doorway.

"I aint gonna bite ya." he said softly. She closed the door behind her finding an open seat along the window, "Have you been thankin bout it?"

"It's hard not to."

"Do you know where to start at least?"

"Not yet. I have a feeling te answer is right there in front of me just outta reach." he extended his hand out in front of him as if he hoped to catch the answer.

Biting her lip, "About that. Do ya know why she picked us?"

"Besides te ancestor thang?"

Nodding,"Besides tat."

"Haven't a clue," he sighed in exasperation before lying fully on the bed, "You?"

"I'm even more lost than you are, but it's just tat we are gonna have ta find these Pieces of Eden and I somehow doubt that they'll be handed over to us."

"True." he rubbed his jaw in consideration.

"We might have ta steal 'em. I'm okay with tat it's just tat I have a feeling that our hands will be getting a little dirty on this one."

"You're right. Maybe she picked us not because of our principles, but what we can and will do."

"She did say tat humans were made ta be companionate."

He interrupted, "And evil." They both took to their own thoughts as dense silence engulfed the room. She worried about what she may have to do. In school when a teacher asks if it's ok to kill people the automatic answer is no. But, what if the people are as bad as Hitler. Didn't he deserve to get murdered instead of taking the coward's way out? And in school they say you shouldn't steal, but if that's the case then why do people take jobs away from families? With no money there will be no home nor food. If they don't steal they'll die. So is it wrong or right or is each clause equally justified?

Remy's mind was on other things. He was not above murder or thievery. Usually, he did things the way he wanted with no attachments. It was always his life to risk, his to throw away at a game of chance, but now he had her. He knew it was vital to keep her around, but for what? She was beautiful in his eyes, but that didn't make her too much different than any other woman his eyes have settled on. His battle was not a question of principle but of compassion. To him she had to be more than just an asset or burden. They have only six months to save the world and he doubted he could do it alone. Their relationship would at least have to become agreeable if they are to complete their task.

"Pierre Emile de Marseilles." he said aloud to no one in particular when a thought struck.

Seeing his expression she probed for an answer. He smirked, "Of course in those times te place of origin was always attached to te end of the name."

"So Pierre Emilie is the name and Marseilles ..."

He finished, "Is the place."

"Aint tat in Europe somewhere?"

"France ta be exact."

"Looks like te beginning of a journey ta me," she made for the door, "I'm already packed. Just get me when yer ready ta go. Te sooner we leave te sooner we'll finish."

She closed the door behind her. He couldn't believe he had overlooked the obvious. Pallas practically gift wrapped the answer for him. He had a feeling she wouldn't be so obliging with the rest of the quest. And then he had that feeling in his head again. The one that told him what he was doing was right just like when he met her on the bus. Shaking it off he packed what little he had back into the bags. Marseilles it is.

**).( **

Rogue shut the door to the taxi waving behind the tented windows as the yellow vehicle took off.

"Where too?" the driver asked.

"Airport." Gambit answered curtly. His eyes strayed over to his partner. She looked resigned. After staring at her for a while he looked at his surroundings. The car smelled of three day old Philly cheese steaks and garlic. He had an assortment of beads as well as an outdated air freshener in his car. Strangely enough the freshener was not a mint leaf, but a red cross.

Thirty minutes later he paid the man. The Professor was kind enough to give them a first class flight with no requirement of their bags needing to be checked. Sometimes it was nice to know rich people.

"Your mimosa sir." The stewardess handed him an orange drink.

"Merci."

Looking out of the window, "Here we go."

He tilted his glass to her, "Her we go." while looking at the waitress walk off. A tattoo peaked out of the bottom of her light blue skirt. He made a point to get a better look at it when his fellow passenger turned in for the night.

**. **

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Birds Fly**_

**).(**

"_Come on Pierre you are so slow!" A young man laughed from the top of a tall building with the mirth in his eyes._

"_Why does father require us to take the rooftops anyway?" Pierre joined the young man on the roof._

"_Father says that it is safer this way. Everyone's eyes are on the ground. Only birds can see us from up here."_

"_And what if we fall Louie?"_

_Louie walked to the edge taking a brief look down before turning back to his younger brother arms outstretched, "Who said that falling was a bad thing?" He chuckled as he let gravity pull his body down form the ledge._

"_Louie!" He ran as fast as he could look down to find his brother in a straw heap._

"_Oh don't be so worried Pierre. I wouldn't have jumped if it were truly dangerous. Come on your turn."_

"_Hell no."_

_He extended his arms, "Jump I'll catch you."_

_After rethinking this for a good half an hour he jumped aiming for his brother's arms when he side stepped allowing Pierre's body to hit the soft hay._

"_See little one it is not so bad."_

"_Speak for yourself."_

"_I played the same trick on Louie when he was younger," an elder man resembling Louie came to them dressed in a thick black cloak, "We are as birds my sons. All of us must leave the nest. Those who are unfit fall to their deaths, but those who are strong will be gifted with wings."_

"_And what do we do with these wings father?" Pierre brushed the straw from his hair._

"_We fly my son. We fly." _

**).( **

"What the …"

"Guess who finally decided ta wake up," Rogue said impatiently, "I've been talking to you for hours!"

"Did you …"

"Did I?" She inclined an eyebrow willing him to finish his sentence.

He looked around them. First class wasn't crowded, but he couldn't tell from his spot who was and was not awake, "Not here."

Rolling her eyes, "Whatever will be landing within te hour so buckle up."

…

Anna wondered why she was carrying all the bags while Monsieur Suave was busy sweet talking anything that had a vagina. Rolling her eyes she tried to hail a taxi. With no success in sight she took her shoe off throwing it at the back of his skull.

"Remy can ya hail a damn cab!"

"Can't ya see that I am busy!" He pointed to the girl.

"Who's that," The bimbo asked.

"My sister. Just ignore her everyone does."

"Here let me help." Bimbo said standing in the middle of the road lifting her small skirt up revealing her underwear to all in view. Just as quick as it happened six cabbies stopped to wait on her. Thanking the girl she moved to place her things in one and after much shoe throwing convinced him to come as well.

The ride to the hotel was a silent one. She silently fumes over her recent streak of bad luck as he thinking about how rude she was interrupting him and how terrible their partnership was already turning out to be.

Eventually they pulled into their hotel. Tipping the cabi they made their way into their rooms. The hotel was by no means five star. In fact it was a home turned inn. The room, she noticed, had one big bed, sparse furniture and no bathroom. All the showering would have to be done down the hall. The inn was known for its superb ratatouille or so she was told by the keeper, but after an eleven hour flight she was almost willing to believe anything the keeper said as long as she was shown to her bed.

Dropping the bags that he refused to help carry up the steps she plopped down on the bed taking up all the space.

"Scoot over."

"No."

"Rogue please." He tried patience. He was raised to respect a woman, but so far she was being impossible. She ignored him the whole flight here, prevented him from getting the address to the babe's home, and now she thought she could have the bed! She must be out of her mind.

"Sleep on the floor."

"If it looks so appetizing you do it," he pushed her over, "See was that so bad."

Giving him the yes it was look, "And what exactly did ya want ta tell me?" she cut to the chase. Quickly and quietly he informed her of his dream believing that it was a hint that they would have to learn how to 'fly'.

"And how are we gonna do tat?"

"By climbing the buildings at night. We can practice dives on the beach."

"Lucky me." She sunk heavily int her side of the bed, "And what should we do till then?"

"I don't know about you, but I am going to look for some entertainment."

"Entertainment?" she asked watching him leave. With him gone she made to unpack her belongings only and take a quick shower. If he was going to have fun she didn't know why she couldn't either. Perhaps there was something fun to do alone in the city.

Walking along the cobbled streets alone wasn't that much fun. Sure every shop sold baguettes as if they were vital to sustaining life, and the food was good, and the accent was kinda sexy ,but she had about enough of it so she headed back in her room just in time to catch the lady from earlier that day leaving their room looking like she had a thorough tossing.

"Remy!" she hissed the moment the lady left, "What te hel was she doing here!"

"I said I was goin ta get entertainment." He reminded pulling the cover further over his body.

"Next time don't bring it hopme with ya and we're sharing a bed so where do I sleep?"

He rolled his eyes, "I'll just have the keeper clean the sheets."

"Bastard." She hissed pulling out her trench coat from the dresser to make into a make shift bed.

"Ya know if yer tat jealous we have a little time before midnight to …" Another shoe hit him.

Three hours later they were heading to the rooftops ad she still had yet to talk to him again. Ok so maybe bringing the girl back was a bad move. He knew that saving the world was important, but having some hot girl around didn't change who he is. And it had been so long since he was in France last he just had to have a sample.

"Are you still not talking to me?"

Arms crossing her chest, "just show me wat ta do."

He nodded. Taking a few steps back he lunged forward landing on the next building effortlessly and so on and so on until he ran the length of a block. Anna looked surprised. People could actually move like that? Nervous she made to jump off the building.

**).( **

"Good thing there was hay at the bottom of that fall." He handed her a bag of ice.

"Oh shut up," she snapped taking the ice from him, "I made it past the first two."

"How is two out of twelve good?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Where would I be without your encouragement."

"What I do know is that we will all be dead if that's the best you can do."

"Well forgive me for not making climbing on roof tops my daily occupation!"

"Don't yell at me cause ya fell on yer ass!"

"I wouldn't be yelling if ya didn't laugh so hard at me!"

He glared back, "Then stop being funny an anyway I guess that means cliff divin is over non?"

"Oh it's on!" Her eyes blazed. Thinking this a bad idea they headed to the cliff. Just like last time he went first. His dive was near perfect. Hers on the other hand looked near Olympic as she did flips to show off. Anger boiling they kept trying o outdo each other until the sun started to seep over the horizon.

The pair went home without speaking for when they did she would brag about her swimming and he would remind her of her fall which lead to more arguing about him being a demon eyed whore and her being an antisocial clutz. Back in the inn he went to the bed and her to the floor with her back facing him. If this was how the rest of his time spent with her was going to be he would need his strength.

**).( **

"Better," he said handing yet another sack of ice. She groaned. This time she had made half the distance before the inevitable fall, "If this keeps up we'll be spending most of the time training."

Hitting him with the sternest glare he had ever had the displeasure of seeing, "If you dead a little more instructing instead of fucking we might be getting somewhere!"

"How hard is it to just run and jump?"

"You always want to run ahead of me. How about we do it one at a time together?"

"If you think it'll help." He doubted earning another shoe to hit him in the head, "Can ya stop tat woman!"

"Oh sorry. Would you prefer my fist?" she asked sweetly.

"Let's just get some rest for tomorrow," he went to the bed, "Night."

"Yeah night."

**).( **

She was actually doing it. If he knew going slow was the answer he would had done it a long time ago. Apparently she just wasn't a good judge of distance within the few seconds it took to run along a rooftop to jump to the next.

Impressed he taught her how to catwalk as well as how to climb on different types of roofs. After that they simply went free styling finishing their long run at the top of Notre Dame. From there he looked down to see another convenient stack of leaves to land on comfortably.

"You first."

"Why me?" He heard the slight panic in her voice.

"Cause ya can't be afraid to fall. Or atleast that's watt e dream said."

"Fine," she ran backwards then forward and paused. Immediately her preservation instincts kicked in. She wouldn't make this jump! Who was he kidding? Then again if she didn't jump he would tease her again. With a defeated sigh she simply let go with her eyes closed. Somewhere in there she opened them again enjoying the feel of weightlessness until she fell safely in the leaves.

"That … was amazing!" her eyes widened. She climbed up as fast as she could to do it again until her sixth time around when he caught her and drug her back to their inn despite her many attempts at freedom.

"What were ya doin back there?" He reprimanded. How long they were there someone could had spotted them.

"I … I was flyin!"

**. **

**Please Review**

**Raven34link: Yes and no. I know he's a butt whole in this chapter and it's because he's used to working alone and caring for himself. His needs. His wants. Etc. And to him Rogue is useless. So he might shape up if he finds out how useful she could be wink wink. **

**drummerchick66: Thanks and I know their personalities are a bit different than the past chapters it's just that I want to show how, over the course of time, they I guess develop around each other. Naturally since they just met they aren't going to get along. **

**Roguelover321: thanks for reviewing **

**ithinkimaninja: Thanks for reviewing**


End file.
